


I Want to Be with You (While Wearing a Skirt)

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Crossdressing, Haru makes a convincing girl, M/M, Makoto is completely oblivious, Makoto is way too innocent for his own good, Pansexual Makoto, Rin has enough of this shit, artist haru, cross-dressing Haru, jealous Haru, obsessed haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haruka Nanase first laid eyes on Makoto Tachibana at the cafe he visits a lot, he fell in love. Unfortunately, it looks like Makoto is straight. Guess he better get some makeup and start wearing a skirt if he's going to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be with You (While Wearing a Skirt)

**Author's Note:**

> ....I...I just don't know...I don't know where I got the urge to draw Haru crossdressing, but...here it is....enjoy it!

Haru was waiting patiently for Rin at a cafe he usual visits, and while he was enjoying his mocha, his eyes suddenly spotted a very handsome man coming into the cafe. His entire body felt stiff as he gaze focused on the handsome stranger, and for some reason, all he wanted to do was talk to him and know his name.

He was so focused on the stranger, he didn't realize Rin arrived already, and was trying to get his attention.

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh...when did you get here?"

"Nice to see you too, asshole," Rin huffed while looking annoyed.

"Whatever," Haru said as he continue to look at the stranger, who was now sitting at a booth across the room.

"What are you looking at?" Rin asked as he tried to see where Haru was looking.

"No one," Haru sighed.

"Oh yeah? Is it that lady with the giant pearls around her neck?"

"..."

"What about that old man over there? With the big mustache?"

"..."

"That kid? ...Actually I hope I'm wrong on that, or else you'll get in trouble for being a pedophile," Rin said.

"Shut up," Haru sighed.

"Well...is it that guy with the shaggy brown hair and the green eyes?"

Haru's face started to blush and he tried to hide it by turning his head away from Rin. "Shut up already," Haru said. He picked up the remainder of his drink and started to leave, not before taking a final peek at the handsome stranger.

"Oi! Haru, don't just leave me when I just arrived!" Rin called out as he started chasing after him.

* * *

 Haru was sitting at the cafe once again, enjoying a latte this time, and he saw the handsome stranger once again. Haru wished he could talk to the stranger once, but because of his lack of social skills, he doesn't know what to say to him.

As Haru tried to find a way to talk to the stranger, he saw that the stranger finished getting their order and were now looking around for a seat. Haru looked around and realized that the cafe has been busy today, so the majority of the seats have been taken already, Haru was lucky enough to have a table of his own when he arrived earlier. The stranger continued looking around, and his eyes locked onto Haru's. Haru was both nervous and excited.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind, but may I sit here?" the stranger asked.

"Sure," Haru said. He was happy that he didn't stutter.

"Thank you, my name is Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nanase Haruka," Haru said as he shook hands with Makoto. It felt warm and nice on Haru's hand.

"This place is very crowded today, I hope the my friend finds me," Makoto said.

"You're seeing a friend today?"

"Yeah, I came to this cafe the other day, and well I thought it was a perfect place to hang out," Makoto said.

"Yeah, this place is very nice and calming, at least before and after the lunch hour," Haru said.

"Really? Do you come to this place often?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite place to visit and get my coffee," Haru said.

"I can see why, the drinks here are very good, as well as the food here, I wouldn't mind coming here everyday, if I wasn't so busy with work," Makoto said.

"Where do you work?" Haru asked.

"I work as a swim instructor for children at a local swimming pool," Makoto said, "what about you?"

"I'm an artist, I've been selling my artwork to a bunch of art lovers and a few museums," Haru said.

"Really? That's amazing," Makoto smiled widely.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah, I always though art is very beautiful, but unfortunately, I don't have much of an artistic bone in my body," Makoto chuckled a bit.

"W-well...if you like...I could-"

"Makoto!" a female voice exclaimed from the crowd.

Both Makoto and Haru turned their heads towards the entrance and saw a girl with dark brown hair, with her hair tied in twin tails, walking towards them.

"Junko-san, you're here!" Makoto smiled as he stood up and gave the girl a hug. Haru felt a bit angry from the action.

"Of course! I would never miss a chance to hang out with you!" Junko said.

"I see, ah Nanase-san, this is my friend I told you I was meeting, Junko, this is Nanase Haruka, he offered me a seat," Makoto said.

"I see I see, well this place is seriously packed! I think we should have our little party somewhere else for now," Junko said.

"Yeah, this place is a bit crowded...I guess we can go somewhere else," Makoto said.

"Great! I was actually craving for some ice cream right now, so let's go!" Junko said as she grabbed Makoto's arm and started dragging Makoto.

"H-hey! don't pull!" Makoto laughed, "A-ah, um Nanase-san, it was very nice to meet you! I-I hope we can meet again someday!" Makoto said as he waved Haru goodbye. Haru waved goodbye to Makoto and felt a bit sad.

He wanted to hang out with Makoto a bit longer. He wanted Makoto to laugh for him and no one else. He wanted to feel Makoto's hand on his.

He wanted to be with Makoto.

That was then Haru realized he has feelings for Makoto, and he would do anything to be with him.

"...Fuck..." Haru sighed as he finished the rest of his latte.

* * *

 Haru was at his apartment and was pacing back and forth in his room. He tried to find any info he got from the short interaction he had with Makoto.

"Let's see...Makoto is a swim instructor for kids, so that means he's great with kids. He appreciates art, but can't draw. He...has green eyes and shaggy brown hair? Ugh...come on...what else can I use to make him notice me?" Haru said to himself. He looked at himself on his body mirror, and suddenly realized something.

"...He's straight...isn't he?" Haru almost laughed dryly, even though right now it wasn't really funny. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. "How did I not see that?" Haru grumbled.

He pulled his hands away from his face and sighed. He looked at himself in the mirror once again, and suddenly he had an idea. He wanted to be with Makoto, and he would do anything to achieve his goal. Even if it meant changing a few things.

Haru quickly grabbed his computer and was looking at a few clothing sites.

* * *

 "Oi! Haru? I'm here!" Rin said as he entered Haru's apartment with the spare key Haru gave him. "Haru? Are you in your bedroom?"

"Yeah, just a sec I need to do something," Haru shouted from the other side of the door.

"Alright, but why did you want me to bring Gou's old makeup kit?" Rin asked.

"...It's for...a new painting I wanted to do..." Haru said. Rin could easily tell he was lying.

"What? What kind of painting requires-" Rin entered Haru's door, and saw Haru in front of the mirror. In a skirt and blouse.

"...You should have knocked first," Haru sighed as he walked towards Rin and took the makeup kit. Rin just stood there frozen. Haru turned around and entered his bathroom.

"...You really have to tell me what's going on right now, cause I'm old to deal with this shit," Rin sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

* * *

 "So...you're going to be a girl....just so you can be with that guy you were staring at?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Haru said.

"...You're insane," Rin sighed.

"Whatever, now are you going to help with this wig or not?" Haru asked as he tried putting on the wig.

"Look, this isn't a good idea, for one thing, he'll find out you're a guy once you two get into bed you know," Rin said.

"Don't worry about that...I'll...tell him the truth once we get around that point," Haru said.

"There's another thing, how do you know he's going to be attracted to you?" Rin asked.

"I'll work very hard to get him to like me," Haru simply said.

"Seriously, just...this has to stop, you can't pretend to be a girl to get a guy you barely know, and not only that, but your entire relationship would a complete lie," Rin said.

"It won't be if both of us are in love," Haru said.

"Yeah, but if the reason you're doing this is because you think he's straight, I'm sure he won't be in love with you once he knows you're a man," Rin said.

"Well...I want to be with him as long as I can before I reveal myself," Haru said.

"Haru-"

"Rin...if you had a chance with love...wouldn't you take it? Even if it means a broken heart in the end...wouldn't you rather spend your days you spend with the person you love and building memories with?" Haru asked.

"...Give me that brush," Rin said. Haru handed Rin the brush and he started brushing Haru's wig.

"...I knew you would help if I get you with that sappy shoujo line," Haru inwardly smirked.

"Yeah, well...fuck you...and you better not cry on me once this all ends," Rin said.

"Don't worry...I'll probably focus too much on the fun I'll have with him," Haru smiled gently.

"...I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Rin sighed. The two continued to work on Haru's female appearance.

* * *

 "Hello miss, what's a pretty lady like you sitting here alone?" a man asked.

"None of your business, now beat it, I'm waiting for someone," Haru said in a high pitch voice.

"Feisty, aren't you?" the man smirked.

"Oi! The lady said to scram, unless you want me to call the police for harassment," Rin said.

"Alright alright, I'm leaving," the man said as he left the two.

"Thanks," Haru said.

"You know, there is such thing as a girl punching a guy like that," Rin said.

"Yeah, but I don't want Makoto to view me as a violent person," Haru said.

"Whatever, so what's your plan anyways?" Rin asked.

"Well, once Makoto comes, I'll order the same drink as him at the same time, and he'll start a conversation with me, and we'll see where it leads to after that," Haru said.

"...That's it?"

"What?"

"That's not going to work, he might just laugh it off, but then continue on with getting his drink and finding a table, like a normal person," Rin said.

"Well...from what I do know about Makoto...he seems like the type to make new friends," Haru said.

"Ugh...fine...by the way, what's your name going to be?"

"Haru," Haru said.

"...Are you even trying?" Rin asked.

"Well he knows me as Nanase-san, he never called me Haru or my full name, so it'll be fine," Haru said.

"Seriously, this isn't going to work," RIn said, "also how do you know he's even coming today?"

"..."

"...You got to be kidding me, I'm seriously going to-"

"Quiet, he's here," Haru said as he saw Makoto entering the cafe.

"You're just lucky," Rin sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going in," Haru said as he started walking towards the counter.

"Let's see...what should I order?" Makoto mumbled to himself as he looked at the menu.

"I recommend getting the cappuccino," Haru said from behind.

"Oh...really?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Yeah, their cappuccinos are very good, especially when the weather is like this," Haru said.

"I see...well I'll get one then, thank you miss..."

"Haru, my name is Haru," Haru said.

"Well I'm Makoto, um...would you care to join me?" Makoto asked.

"I would love to," Haru smiled. The two walked towards a nearby booth and sat across from each other. Haru could see Rin gaping at him.

The two spent the entire day talking and laughing at any jokes they came up with. Haru loves Makoto's smile, and how his eyes twinkled when he looks very amused.

"I haven't had such a nice conversation with a girl since I first met my friend Junko-chan," Makoto said.

"Y-yeah...same here...I never been the type to talk that much," Haru said.

"That's strange, because everything you say is very interesting to me," Makoto smiled.

Haru blushed, and looked away. "Thank you...Makoto," Haru said.

"...You know...I hope you don't mind me asking...but are you related to someone named...Nanase Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"U-um...why you asked?"

"Well...I met the guy the other day, and he was very nice...I actually wished we could have finished our conversation the other day," Makoto said.

"R-really?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...he seemed really nice...too bad he's not here today though...I was sorta looking forward to talking to him again..." Makoto said.

"I-I see," Haru said as he hide his blushing face.

"...But...I'm glad I got to meet you...you have the same aura like him...you know?"

"...W-well..." Haru could easily tell him that he was Haruka Nanase, but he was afraid of rejection. He was a coward. "...I...I'm actually Haruka's sister," Haru lied.

"Really? I guess the both of you really like this cafe then, since you seemed to know what is the best drinks," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that," Haru said.

"Well I should have guessed, you two are very similar," Makoto said.

"H-how so?"

"Well...you two have very beautiful blue eyes," Makoto said.

"...Thank you," Haru blushed.

"I-I hope that wasn't too weird or embarrassing," Makoto started to blush.

"N-no...in fact...I think your eyes are a very lovely shade of green," Haru blushed.

"R-really now? U-um...thank you," Makoto started to blush more. Haru now knows that Makoto easily blushes when he's being complimented.

"Um...if you don't mind...can we hang out again sometimes?" Haru asked.

"S-sure...I would actually like that," Makoto said. The two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes to each other. Once Makoto left, Haru walked back towards Rin, who was looking very tired and impatient.

"So? How did it go?" Rin asked. Haru didn't say anything, he walked towards Rin and gave him a hug. "O-oi! don't suddenly hug me? It's so awkward since you're dressed up as a girl!" Rin exclaimed.

"Shut up...and thank you for your help," Haru sighed.

"...Whatever man...I still think this is a bad idea," Rin said. He patted Haru on the back.

On his way home, Haru couldn't help but smile all the way. He was so happy, that he didn't bother changing out of his disguise and decided to sleep in his female disguise.

* * *

 Makoto and Haru have been meeting each other at the cafe for a couple of weeks. They grown to be great friends, and were enjoying each other's company. Haru learned that Makoto has two siblings in a town call Iwatobi, he likes cats, and he can't really handle scary stuff.

"So...if I were to tell a ghost story...."

"I would probably not be able to sleep for a month," Makoto said.

"I see...there's a spider on your shoulder," Haru said. Haru enjoyed the way Makoto shrieked a bit and was trying to get the non-existent spider off his shoulder.

On days when the two couldn't meet because of work or any other reasons, the next time they meet, the two would say how they missed each other and was glad that they could finally meet after awhile.

"Spending time with the kids is great and all, but I really like spending time doing my own thing and hanging out with you," Makoto said.

"Yeah, me too," Haru said.

"By the way, what do you do for a job?" Makoto asked.

"...I'm...a..." Haru knew he can't pick artist, or else that would be way too obvious, so he picked the second career choice he thought about, "chef...I'm a chef," Haru lied.

"Chef? Oh what restaurant do you work for?" Makoto asked.

"...It's...pretty far away...you probably don't know it since it's...new..." Haru said.

"I see, that's too bad, I would have love to meet Haru-chan at work and try out her food," Makoto said.

"...Did you call me Haru-chan?" Haru asked. I guess being a girl does have a few flaws.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Don't call me that, it's way too girly," Haru said.

"But...you are a girl," Makoto said.

"...W-well yeah...but...I still don't like it," Haru said.

"...Okay then..." Makoto smiled.

"...Hey...if you want to try out my food...I could possibly bring something the next time we meet," Haru offered.

"Really?" Makoto's eyes became excited, and Haru couldn't help but think it was cute how he became excited.

"Yeah, I promise," Haru said.

"Thank you...Haru-chan," Makoto grinned.

Haru's smiled faltered a bit, but he was still happy. "I'm not going to make you anything if you don't drop the -chan," Haru said. He picked up his stuff and was about to leave.

"Haru? Haru! Wait! I'm sorry!" Makoto said as he chased after Haru.

* * *

 "A...party?"

"Yeah...I wanted to invite you to Junko-chan's birthday party," Makoto said.

"I'm not sure...I don't really know any of the people there," Haru said.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me, besides, Junko won't stop bugging me unless I introduce you to her," Makoto sighed.

"...Well...as long as you stay close...I might consider it," Haru said.

"Of course," Makoto smiled, "here is the address, hope to see you there," Makoto said. The two said their goodbyes and Haru looked at the address in his hand. He decided to call Rin once he gets home.

* * *

 "So...you're going to Makoto's friend's birthday party?" Rin asked.

"Yeah...should I go?"

"Why are you asking me? Just go if you want to," Rin said.

"I know...I do want to go..."

"Then go," Rin said.

"But...I'm not sure about the people there," Haru said.

"Then don't go! Jeez Haru, just make up your mind already, I mean if Makoto is going to be there, then shouldn't you just go for him, like seriously, you two having been meeting each other for awhile now, I already lost track after two months," Rin said.

Haru thought about it. It has already been awhile since Haru met Makoto, and things have been going great, but Haru wanted to be with Makoto officially, he wanted to be more with Makoto.

Call him selfish, but he wants to be Makoto's boyfriend...er...girlfriend.

"...Guess I'll go...and see if me and Makoto can be more than friends," Haru said as he grabbed his wig and the makeup kit.

"If a drunk guy tries to take you to bed and he realizes you're a dude in girl clothes, then you're on your own," Rin sighed.

"Whatever, the only person I'll let to touch me is Makoto," Haru said.

"...You seriously have it bad for this guy," Rin sighed and started applying Haru's makeup.

* * *

 

"It's so great you could make it Mako-kun! Oh, is this the friend you told me all about?" Junko said as she greeted Makoto and Haru at the entrance.

"Yep, Junko, this is Haru, Haru this is Junko," Makoto said.

"Hello, it's so nice to finally meet the one who stole my role as best friend," Junko teased.

"Now now Junko-chan, I could never forget about you," Makoto laughed.

"Well what are you two standing around for? Get in and make yourself comfy!" Junko said. Haru and Makoto walked inside and were greeted by the sight of colorful lights, decorations, food, music, and a lot of people.

"Junko, who are all these people? I thought you were going to invite your friends from work?"

"I did, but then my work friends invited their friends, and they invited their friends, and it just became a crowd of complete strangers," Junko said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Haru asked, he was feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm sure it's fine, and if you run into trouble then I'll cut the party and tell everyone to leave," Junko said.

"R-right. Haru, maybe you should stay close to me while we're here, I don't want you to get lost of something," Makoto said.

"Good idea," Haru said. He felt Makoto pull him closer to his side, and draped his arm around Haru's body. Haru felt like if he died, he would die happy right there.

"Hey hey, are you blushing?" Junko smirked.

"U-um n-no," Haru stuttered.

"Ah ha! you have a crush on Mako-kun don't you," Junko teased.

"N-no! I-I mean...well...I-"

"Come on Junko, don't tease her like that, me and Haru are just good friends," Makoto said. Haru felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"...I need to use the bathroom," Haru said.

"Oh sure, it's upstairs to the left. It'll be at the end of the hallway," Junko said.

"Thanks," Haru said as he detached himself away from Makoto and started walking upstairs.

"Haru?"

"Is she alright?" Junko asked.

"I don't know...she kinda looked...sad for a moment there," Makoto said. He started to feel worried.

* * *

Haru was now in the bathroom, and luckily no one was inside, so he was by himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt sick. No matter what he looks like or who he is, Makoto will only consider him as a friend, and nothing else.

"I'm really an idiot," Haru sighed. He decided he's going to leave, he'll find Makoto and tell him he's leaving early. After applying a bit more of his makeup, Haru left the bathroom and try to find Makoto. If only it was that easy.

"Hey, you alone to this party?" an obviously drunk man said.

"No, I'm here with someone, and I'm going to fine them, so please let me get through," Haru said as he was about to pass the guy, but his arm was grabbed.

"Come on darling, let's have some fun tonight," the man said.

"Get a hint already, I'm not interested. Now let me go," Haru demanded as he tried to pull his arm away from the man, but the man started dragging Haru to the direction of a bedroom.

"S-stop it!" Haru exclaimed, not caring that he's using his normal voice now.

Either the guy was deaf, or seriously drunk because it seemed he didn't hear Haru's normal voice. "Alright, let's have a good time," the man said.

Haru was just seconds to punching the guy in the face and kick his privates, but suddenly, Makoto came in and punched the guy for him.

"Y-you r-really shouldn't treat girls like that, e-even if you are drunk," Makoto stuttered a bit, probably because he was afraid and it was his first time being violent. H-Haru, a-are you okay?" Makoto asked as he checked Haru for any bruises or injuries.

"I'm fine..." Haru said. He really doesn't deserve a guy like Makoto, especially since he couldn't get himself out of this situation faster. He felt really sick. He needed to tell Makoto everything, he needed to end this entire thing, he needed...he needed...

That was then Makoto kissed him on forehead.

"W-why did you do that?" Haru said as he started to blush.

"You looked stressed...and well...whenever my siblings get stressed, I usually distract them by kissing their heads and try talking to them...I'm sorry if that seems a bit...personal," Makoto started to blush. He really is innocent.

"...Makoto...I really like you," Haru said. He knew he should just tell the truth, but he was selfish.

"...I like you too, Haru," Makoto gave Haru a confused looked.

"No...I like you like you...I love you," Haru said. He was now looking down.

"...Haru-chan...I...I love you too," Makoto said. Haru looked up and saw that Makoto's face was completely red.

"...Kiss me," Haru said. Makoto hesitated, but leaned forward and kissed Haru fully on the lips. Haru pulled Makoto's head towards his a bit more, while Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist.

Haru started kissing Makoto on the neck, while unbuttoning his shirt a bit.

"H-Haru, are you sure we should be doing that here? W-what if someone sees us?" Makoto blushed as he bit his lips a bit.

"No one will come, now shut up," Haru said as he leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the lips once again. Once Makoto's shirt was off, Haru started rubbing his hands against his chest, while Makoto put his into Haru's hair.

Sadly, things didn't end up as planned for Haru.

Either Rin forgot to put more bobby pins into the wig, either Haru lost a few of them on his way here, either the wig wasn't put on correctly, but whatever the reason, Haru's wig fell off of his head, and Makoto was now holdind it.

"...Haru?" Makoto said as he looked at the wig and then looked at Haru. "N-Nanase-san!?" Makoto squeaked.

Haru looked terrified, he quickly grabbed his wig and started running out of the door.

"H-Haru! Wait!" Makoto yelled, but Haru ignored him, he quickly ran out of the building and started running on the street. He could sense Makoto chasing after him, but Haru kept running.

He finally lost Makoto when he hid in an alley, once he was sure Makoto was gone, he called Rin.

"Hello?"

"Rin...can you pick me up?" Haru sniffed. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Haru? Are you...crying? What did that bastard d-"

"He didn't do anything! ...It's...it's my fault...I really am an idiot..." Haru said as he hid hiseyes into his arm.

"...Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up," Rin said.

Haru told Rin where he was and he waited for Rin to pick him up. Once Rin find him and started driving him home, Rin patted Haru on the back.

"...I told you this was a bad idea from the very beginning," Rin said quietly.

Haru just cried the entire time.

* * *

 It has been a couple of weeks since Makoto found out, and Haru has been avoiding him. He would not reply to his calls or his texts, and he also didn't go to the cafe for he feared that Makoto would be there waiting for him.

Rin has been trying to convince Haru to go and see him. "Come on Haru, just talk to him, I've been going to the cafe and every time I see him there waiting for you, he looks extremely sad, and I'm feeling guilty because I could easily tell him where you are," Rin said.

"I know you wouldn't do that," Haru said under the covers of his bed.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're my best friend," Haru simply said.

"...God damn it Haru," Rin sighed as he messed with his hair in frustration.

Things became even more complicated as soon as Makoto started leaving voice mails.

"Haru! I...I really want to talk to you!"

"Haru, please answer your phone, I promise I'm not mad..."

"Haru please...just talk to me!"

"Haru...are we still...friends?"

Haru felt terrible, he lied to Makoto, he lied about their relationship, he made everything up, he really was terrible.

"I really am terrible...aren't I?" Haru asked Rin one day.

"...That's it," Rin said. He grabbed his jacket and left Haru's apartment. Haru didn't care, he thought Rin was tired of giving him pity, so his reaction was normal to Haru.

"...I really am terrible," Haru said to himself.

It has been a couple of hours, but Haru heard his doorbell ringing. Haru thought it was Rin coming back, probably because he forgot something, so Haru started walking to the door and was surprised to see Makoto standing in front of him, with Rin behind him.

"You two need to talk, and I'm not letting the both of you out of this apartment until you start talking and resolving all of this crap," Rin said.

"Why is he here?"

"M-Matsuoka-san told me he knew you...and well...I guess I was so desperate in trying to find you that I believed him immediately, I'm glad I did," Makoto smiled sadly.

"Yeah...but don't believe in strangers that easily, even if you're desperate," Rin sighed, "now you two. Talk."

"Right...mind giving us some space?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be outside," Rin said as he closed the door.

Once Rin was out of the apartment, it was just Haru and Makoto. The silence was very uncomfortable.

"...So...you were a man this entire time...huh?"

"...Yeah...I'm sorry," Haru said.

"Don't be sorry...I was surprised...it's no wonder you two looked the same...it was because the both of you were the same person," Makoto laughed a bit, but quickly fell silent. "...Why did you...do all of that anyways?" Makoto asked.

"....I love you," Haru said.

"Then...then why disguise yourself as a woman?" Makoto asked.

"Because...you only love woman," Haru said.

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"The way you talked to Junko-san...I thought-"

"Woah woah...just because I'm friendly with Junko-chan doesn't mean I like her like that, besides...she already has a boyfriend," Makoto said.

"Well...even so...it looked like you-"

"Haru, just because it looked like whatever you think it looked like doesn't mean that's my sexuality, you should always ask the person before you start making conclusions," Makoto said.

"...Then...what is your sexuality?" Haru asked.

"...I'm pansexual," Makoto said.

"What?"

"Well...yeah...I...I don't care if you're a man, woman, or even a man dressed up as a woman! Heck, I don't care if you're a transgender, as long as I'm enjoying myself with the person I cared about, I don't care who you are, as long as you are you...I...I still love you Haru, even if crossdressing is your hobby," Makoto said.

"It's...it's not really a hobby..." Haru said.

"Well I still don't care because...as long as I'm with you...I don't care who you are...because you're the person I fell in love with," Makoto said while blushing.

"...Even though I lied about everything?"

"You didn't lie about everything," Makoto said.

"Huh?"

"You didn't lie that you were an artist, you didn't lie you were a great cook, you didn't lie when you said you weren't great with people! From the times I've spent with you...I knew all the things that made who you are, like how your favorite sea animal is a dolphin, or how your favorite color is blue! Even if you're lied about your gender, you can never lie what you like and what your personality is, and that's why I love you! Another thing is-"

"Shut up, just shut up and hold me," Haru said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. Makoto became stiff and was blushing fiercely, but soon wrapped his arms around Haru's body.

"I love you, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto, even if you did call me -chan," Haru said. Makoto leaned forward and kissed Haru on the lips, and Haru kissed him back with just as much passion and love.

"Hey are you two done yet, cause it's starting to get really cold out th-" Rin froze on the spot when he witnessed Haru and Makoto kissing each other.

"...You seriously should knock first," Haru sighed.

"....You should have warned me you two were going to kiss each other!" Rin exclaimed. The rest of the day mainly had Haru and Rin arguing, while Makoto blushed fiercely.

* * *

 

Things became great for Haru and Makoto. The two became boyfriends, and Haru was really happy that he didn't have to pretend to be a girl to be with Makoto. Life was great for Haru and Makoto.

That is until...Haru found a fetish he likes.

"H-Haru-chan, a-are you sure this is even decent? This doesn't even fit on me that well...I-I think it's ripping in the back!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Just show me, and you can take it off once I'm done seeing it," Haru said. He heard Makoto sigh and he came out of the bathroom to show Haru the maid outfit he was wearing.

"H-Haru...I know I said I'm okay with you crossdressing and all, but do you really have to get me involved?" Makoto asked.

"Again, I don't like crossdressing...but I don't mind it when you're the one crossdressing," Haru said as looked at the outfit and how it fitted Makoto's large frame.

"Seriously though, this dress is really tight! I...I think it's going to rip if I breath out! Can I please take it off now?" Makoto begged.

"No, let's just say this is your punishment for calling me -chan the other day," Haru said.

"B-but..."

"No buts Makoto, you're not getting out of that outfit until I'm satisfied," Haru huffed.

"...But isn't there any other way I can earn your forgiveness?" Makoto asked while blushing.

"...There might be...get on the bed," Haru demanded.

"Y-yes...H-Haru-sama," Makoto said.

"Seriously! How the fuck did you start to like this fetish of yours?" Rin exclaimed.

"When did you get here?" Haru asked.

"The moment  Makoto walked out of the bathroom, seriously Haru, you need help," Rin said.

"I'm fine, right Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Of course you are, Haru-sama," Makoto smiled.

"Stop calling him that!" Rin exclaimed.

Things became weird after that, but they were all happy...well sorta for Rin.


End file.
